Last Love to Be
by April kun
Summary: Hatsune Miku, gadis terpopuler di sekolahnya di jodohkan dengan... "Ini Shion Kaito.."  A-P-A-?-!  Way for Love sequel : KaitoxMiku side! R&R please! :D
1. Introduce

**Prologue~**

**Hi, semuaaa~**

In-Chan balik lagi! Kali ini dengan pairing Kaito x Miku

Sedikit Hint.

Kalian pernah baca Fanfic saia yang Way for Love dengan pairing LenxRin?

Nah, cerita ini sama dengan waktu yang ada di Way for Love,

Tapi pairingnya KaitoxMiku.

Enjoy!

CX


	2. Chapter 1 : Prologue

In-Chan : Yo!

Miku : Eh?

Kaito : *makan eskrim*

In-Chan : Tak banyak basa basi kali ini! :D

Miku : ?

Kaito : Hah?

In-Chan : *facepalm* DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan Sakura tak memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid, Dkk~ Hanya saja ia memiliki cerita yang akan kalian baca ini~

* * *

**Vocaloid © CFM Inc. & Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Love to Be © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"Halo?" sapaku pada penelepon yang menelepon ponselku.

Aku baru saja pulang dari kerja dan tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi saat aku baru melangkah 3 langkah ke dalam apartemenku.

"Kaito-nii?" Balas yang diseberang sana.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kaiko?" tanyaku pada adikku, Kaiko.

Ia berumur kira-kira sama dengan anak-anak yang kuajar disekolah tempatku bekerja.

Kau bisa menebak apa pekerjaanku'kan?

Yap, aku seorang guru. Guru Bahasa Inggris, tepatnya. Dan aku cukup senang dengan pekerjaanku ini.

"Ano.. mama minta kakak ke sini malam ini.." jawab Kaiko.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, meskipun Kaiko tak bisa melihat ekspresi yang terpajang di wajahku.

_Kenapa lagi ini?_

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku selagi berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku tak tau, tapi mama juga bilang kalo kakak juga harus berpakaian yang rapi.." lanjutnya diseberang sana. Perlahan aku meletakkan tas kerjaku di atas meja makan, dan berjalan menuju ke lemari es.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mamaku, Shion Aiko, selalu begini.

Ia selalu mencoba menjodohkanku dengan anak-anak temannya.

Aku ingin tau siapa gadis yang kali ini akan kutemui?

Hmm..

"Baik, bilang pada mama, aku akan ke sana." Kataku pada Kaiko sembari melihat isi _freezer._

"Baik, kak.. dan Kaito-nii?"

"Ya?"

"Jaga pola makanmu oke? Jangan makan es krim terus menerus tanpa makan nasi dahulu."

_Weh.., diceramahin sama adik pula ini.._

"Oke, adik kecil~" Dan akupun menutup ponselku.

Setiap tahun, rutinitas yang sama dari mamaku..

3 bulan sekali ia pasti akan memintaku datang ke rumah, berpakaian rapi, dan lalu kami akan pergi ke suatu restoran dan bertemu temannya dan lalu ia akan membuatku berkenalan dengan anak gadis temannya itu, sementara mamaku bercengkarama dengan temannya.

Kadang aku heran kenapa bisa punya mama seperti itu.. Ah.. tapi sudahlah.. demi orang tua bahagia.

**Miku's POV**

Menggerakan kakiku maju mundur sembari duduk di kursi, di sebuah restoran yang jauh dari rumahku.

Perlahan aku mengangkat ponselku yang berwarna _teal _dan menatap layar kosongnya.

"Kenapa tak ada yang mengirim SMS atapun meneleponku sih?" Geramku secara diam-diam.

Oh? Hai.

Aku Miku. Hatsune Miku.

Sekarang, mana orang yang akan dikenalkan mama padaku?

"Miku.." aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, dengan segera aku menengok siapa itu dan tersenyum dengan manis, tapi _palsu._

Ada masalah?

"Iya, Mama?" ucapku pada mamaku.

Perlahan ia memutar badannya dan membuatku dapat melihat 2 orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Yang satu wanita, umurnya mungkin sudah.. ah aku tak peduli. Dan yang satu lagi, laki-laki.. berambut bi—

SEBENTAR!

Biru?

Oh.., jangan-jangan.

"Miku, kenalkan, ini Shion Aiko, teman mama, dan Shion Kaito, anaknya.." ujar mamaku. Aku hanya dapat mematung.

_Shion Kaito.. Shion-SENSEI!_

Teriakku dalam hati dengan mata yang penuh ekspresi kaget.

Kenapa mama bisa kenal dengan mamanya sensei?

"Uh.. Halo.." Ujarku sembari menjabat tangan mama _sensei _ku itu.

"Halo.." Balasnya sembari tersenyum. Akupun membalas senyuman itu.

"Ah.. kalo begitu, kalian berkenalanlah dulu.. kami akan berbincang-bincang disana.." Kata mamaku sembari menarik-narik temannya itu, meninggalkan aku dan sensei sendirian.., untuk berkenalan.

Ah.. Aku benci ini!

Perlahan aku kembali duduk di kursiku dan langsung bertampang dagu disana. Tak memperdulikan sensei itu.

"Um.. Hatsune –san?" seru Shion-sensei padaku, tapi aku tidak meresponnya.

_Cih! Kenapa aku harus merespon guru aneh ini?_

Ya, dia guruku. Guruku sejak tahun lalu. Dia juga wali kelasku, oh dilemanya!

Aku benci ini dan juga mamaku yang selalu mencoba mengatur hidupku itu.

"Hatsune-san?" ujarnya lagi dan aku tidak meresponnya lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ponsel yang ku genggam bergetar.

Dengan senang aku membuka _flap _ponselku. Berharap itu Neru atau siapapun, tapi bukan. Yang mengirimku SMS justru...

**Mama ku.**

* * *

From : Hatsune Kyori

To : Hatsune Miku

Subject : 

_Rusak acara ini dan kau tak akan dapat keluar ke mall atau manapun lagi. Dan aku akan membuatmu bersekolah di rumah! Paham?_

* * *

Aku mendengus diam-diam.

Mamaku memang kelihatan manis dan perhatian diluar, tapi ketika ia dirumah dan hanya **bersama ku. Putri kandungnya.**

Ia bagaikan iblis. Ia selalu marah-marah tanpa alasan kepadaku sejak Mikuo pindah ke kampus barunya dan menetap disana.

Dan di—

"Hatsune-san?"

"A-ah! Iya?"

Baik, kali ini aku memang _harus _merespon! Semua hidupku dipertaruhkan disini!

Uh.. aku benar- **benar **benci dengan MAMA.

"Hatsune Miku'kan?"

"Ya?"

"Ah.. tak menyangka bisa bertemu muridku disini.. ehehe.." kata Shion-sensei, penuh basa-basi.

"Ya.. saya juga sensei.." balasku dengan pelan, tak menatapnya.

"Tidak usah formal Hatsune-san! Kaito saja!" serunya sembari kedua tangannya dikibas-kibaskan kedepan.

_Ia seperti anak kecil._ Berbeda dengan Len. Ia manis.., tampan dan.. hebat.

"Ah..Uh.. baiklah.. Kaito?"

"Nah, seperti itu saja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Pria yang aneh. ANEH!

Kalo aku dijodohkan dengan orang ini –aku harap tidak— bisa hilang semua popularitasku.

**Kaito's POV**

Eh?

"Miku, kenalkan, ini Shion Aiko, teman mama, dan Shion Kaito, anaknya.." ujar teman mamaku. Aku hanya dapat bersikap sopan dan tersenyum.

Sebentar.., bukannya itu..

EH?

Apa?

"Uh.. Halo.." ujar Hatsune Miku, muridku, sembari menjabat tangan , Hatsune Miku.., gadis terpopuler dan juga anak asuhku di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di kelas juga, soalnya aku wali kelasnya.

"Halo.." balasnya sembari tersenyum.

Dari mana lagi mama bertemu dengan mamanya muridku?

Aku mulai heran dengannya.. walaupun ia mamaku sendiri.

"Ah.. kalo begitu, kalian berkenalanlah dulu.. kami akan berbincang-bincang disana.." kata teman mamaku sembari menarik mamaku yang langsung cekikikan.

_Kelihatannya aku di jebak lagi oleh mama.._

Akupun menghela nafas sembari duduk dikursi yang berada tepat di depan kursi yang di duduki oleh Hatsune-san.

"Hatsune-san?" seruku, tapi ia tidak meresponku. Tiba-tiba aku melihatnya menatap ke mm.. ponselnya? Dengan mata

Berkaca-kaca.

_A-ah.. dia imut seka—_

_Eh! Eh!_

_Tidak! Dia muridku dan aku gurunya!_

_... jika di sekolah.._

"Hatsune-san?" seruku lagi padanya.

"A-ah! Iya?" Kali ini dia merespon.

"Hatsune Miku'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya?"

"Ah.. tak menyangka bisa bertemu muridku disini.. ehehe.." kataku pada Hatsune-san.

"Ya.. saya juga sensei.." balasnya dengan pelan, tak menatapku sama sekali.

"Tidak usah formal Hatsune-san! Kaito saja!" kataku padanya sembari menaruh kedua tanganku di depan dan mengibas-ngibaskannya.

"Ah..Uh.. baiklah.. Kaito?"

"Nah, seperti itu saja."

Aku tersenyum puas.

Aku harap kami tidak di jodohkan..

Aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan muridku sendiri, yang umurnya sama dengan adikku.

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Aku mengulangi pertanyaan mamaku sembari menyetir.

"Kaito.. jangan bermain bodoh dan katakan apa pendapatmu tentang Miku-chan?" Ucap mamaku.

Ah.. orang tua.. sudah hafal dengan tabiat anaknya ya?

"Kaito?"

"Ah.. mmm.. dia baik?"

"Lainnya?"

"Mmmmm... "

"Kau tau Kaito sayang?"

_Weh.., mulai pake sayang-sayangan nih.., bahaya._

"Apa mama?"

"Aku dan Kyori sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua.."

"Oh.. itu ba—APA!"

Seketika mataku dipenuhi horror. Aku dijodohkan? Aku dijodohkan? **DENGAN MURIDKU?**

Setiranku lepas kontrol untuk sesaat.

"Aku tau! Itu kabar yang gembira'kan?" seru mamaku dengan senang, dan aku dapat menebak kalo yang satu ini tak bisa kutolak..

**(Authorpun mulai cekikikan. Sampai temen-temen 1 kelasya pada bilang 'gila' :P)**

_Ah.. diam kau author sarap!_

Mati aku! Berakhir sudah karirku sebagai guru.. Noooooo~

(Allllaaaaay~)

_Di bilangin diem aja!_

"Dan Kaito?"

"I-iya mama?"

"Pertunangan kalian 3 hari lagi."

A-P-A-?-!

* * *

In-Chan : Bwehehehhehee~ 3:D

Miku: ==""

Kaito : ==""

In-Chan : ...?

Miku : Whatever *chew chew d' leek~*

Kaito : *lick lick d' ice~*

In-Chan : *click click the review button* R&R~ kawaaan! :D CERITA INI AKAN PANJANG!


	3. Chapter 2

R&R reply~

Light Usagi : makasih~ :D

Amu-senpai : Yah, pingin langsung empat =ww="" (byar gampang nyambunginnya~ X3)

Fate : makasih~ :D YOSH! UPDATE! XD dan selamat datang di fandom ini~ XD

Kurara-san : *ikut nari pula CX* makasih~ *hug* YOSH! UPDATE! XDD

Cozartcz : Masama~ CX weh? Masa' ? waduh~ sama donk~ XDD

Hikari-chan : yay! XD Manis? O..0 oke deh.. manis~ kaya' eskrimnya~ hwkwkwkkw~ CX yak! YOSH! UPDATE! XD amiiin~ CX

Ruuya : ... fail? Mungkin? Ah.. tapi kalo seumuran udah biasa.. lagipula.. di WfL kan Kaito jadi guru~ *plaaak* /shot , ntar di siksa kok~ (dibaca : disayang dan di taksir ma Miku~ hwkwkwkw~ XD)*grin*

Hanna : bweheheh~ tak apaa~ saia tersandjung~ TTtoTT eh? Panggil In-Chan aja~ gak usah pake senpai~ :D

X33 oke~ yosh!

**-thanks for the supports guys!-**

* * *

In-Chan : I'm ALICE!

Miku : Strees

Len : Dasar author sarap! Masih cari korban pula!

In-Chan : Sewo- Eh! Kok lu disini Lenlen?

Len : Mampir..

Rin : LEEEEENN! *bawa Roadroller*

Len : Gotta to go.. *kabur*

In-Chan : ==""... DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan Sakura tak memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid, Dkk~ Hanya saja ia memiliki cerita yang akan kalian baca ini~

* * *

**Vocaloid © CFM Inc. & Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Love to Be © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Apa!" teriakku pada mamaku dengan nada kurang… bukan.. **SANGAT TAK PERCAYA.**

"Ya, dan kau harus menerima itu, Miku!" kata mamaku padaku. Aku benci orang ini. Ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarku dan berkata "Kau akan bertunangan 3 hari lagi." Padahal baru 2 jam yang lalu aku bertemu dengan orangnya, ya _sensei ku. _Dan sekarang? 3 hari lagi kami bertunangan?

Oh, bagus sekali! Bagus!

"Tapi, aku 16 tahun dan aku masih **di bawah umur untuk ****bert****unangan atau menikah!**" ujarku dengan kesal. Ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau tetap harus! Atau hidupmu akan berubah 180 derajat jika tidak!"

Aku benci! Aku benci! Aku benci!

"Mengerti?"

Aku menatap mamaku dengan penuh benci. "Aku _mengerti__,__**M**__**ama.**_" balasku dengan berusaha mengurangi nada sinisku.

"Bagus!" seru mamaku sebelum ia keluar dari kamarku. Akupun memeluk bantal yang sedari tadi berada disebelahku se erat-eratnya.

_Dasar, hanya gara-gara Mikuo pindah tanpa ijinnya, bukan berarti harus aku yang selalu jadi korban amukkannya._

Aku mulai menggerutu dan mengutuk di dalam hatiku.

**Kaito's POV**

Aku menutup pintu ruang guru dengan frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Pikiran tentang pertunangan yang tinggal 2 hari lagi itu selalu menghantuiku dan juga bayangan mamaku yang pingsan jika aku menolaknya.

Manalagi calonku adalah _muridku sendiri. _

_Tuhan! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! _

_Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! Muridku! __**MURIDKU!**_

Oke.. aku akan berhenti..

"Ada masalah Shion?" Seseorang berkata padaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap orang yang memanggilku, Kamui-san.

"Tak ada masalah, Kamui-san, hanya capek saja." ujarku sembari berjalan ke mejaku.

Akupun duduk di kursiku dan meletakkan kertas ulangan yang ku bawa di atas meja. "Kau yakin?"

Sekali lagi, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Kamui-san lagi. "Aku yakin… jangan khawatir.." ujarku sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah.. tapi katakan jika ada masalah, oke?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu Kamui-sanpun pergi meninggalkanku dan kertas-kertas pekerjaanku sendirian.

Akupun menghela nafas dengan berat.

Perlahan aku menyingkirkan kertas-kertas ulangan itu ke samping dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja.

Kepalaku sakit sekali. Dan ini tidak bagus, mengingat aku baru bekerja di sini kurang dari 2 tahun dan setelah ini aku juga harus mengajar.

_Oh, ya.. kelas asuhanku.._

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Ini akan mulai menjadi berat.

* * *

16.00 p.m.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke lobby sekolah ketika aku di hadang oleh seseorang.

"Hatsune-san?" seruku sambil mengangkat ke dua alisku. Gadis berambut _teal _ yang dikucir 2 dan memakai seragam yang kemejanya berwarna putih polos dan rok berwarna biru laut serta dasi yang senada tapi agak berantakan dan juga kaos kaki di bawah lutut itu menghadangku.

"Sensei.. bukan, ...**Kaito**." katanya dengan nada yang agak menakutkan.

"Hei, kita di sekolah jadi sensei.., oke?" balasku dengan tegas. Aku tak mau dicurigai oleh orang-orang.

Ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baik.. Shion-sensei.."

"Ya?" jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu.." ujarnya dan ia mulai menarikku entah kemana.. aku tak tau..

Yang pasti tarikannya kuat dan menyakitkan.._ o__ww__.._

_Aku harap perjodohan bodoh ini di batalkan.._

**Miku's POV**

Aku menarik si guru bodoh itu ke dalam kelas yang sepi. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah jadi aman.

"Ada apa Hatsune-san?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeram dan menariknya kerah kemejanya itu denga kasar. Apa? Aku tak peduli. Kenapa aku harus peduli?

"Eh.. Hats-"

"Dengar, aku tak mau di jodohkan denganmu dan _**buat mamamu membatalkan ini!**_" kataku dengan nada tersadisku.

_Dia lebih baik membatalkan ini.. HARI INI JUGA!_

"Ah—masalahnya... mamaku juga pasti memaksakan kehendaknya tanpa memikirkan aku.. kau tau.."

"Aku tidak peduli, **KAU HARUS MEMBATALKANNYA! SEKARANG!**" bentakku padanya. Ia harus membatalkannya! **HARUS!**

"D-dengar.. aku juga tidak mau di jodohkan dengan muridku sendiri.." katanya dengan agak gugup.

Aku melonggarkan cengkramanku dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Mamaku dan mamamu kelihatannya sama.. suka memaksakan kehendak.." ujarnya padaku, masih dengan nada gugup.

Dengan sebal aku menarik lagi kerah kemeja guru bodoh itu. "**APA!**"

"Jadi kau berkata, bahwa ini tidak bisa dibatalkan?"

Iapun mengangguk. Dengan sangat sebal, aku melepaskan kerah kemeja guru itu dan memegang kepalaku.

"Oh... tidak.. oh.. tidak.. TIDAK! **TIDAK!**"

_Ini tidak bagus.. ini tidak bagus.. ini tidak mungkin! _

**Kaito's POV**

"Oh... tidak.. oh.. tidak.. TIDAK! **TIDAK!**" seru Hatsune-san mulai berputar-putar tak jelas sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Aku hanya dapat melihatnya dengan pandangan heran.

_Kenapa dia?_

"Uh.. Hatsune-san?"

Seketika Hatsune-san memutar badannya ke arahku. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat... frustrasi?

Apakah seburuk itu tentang pertunangan ini? Oh, tunggu dulu.. iya, ini memang buruk..

"Apa?" teriaknya kepadaku.

Akupun terkejut.

"A..h..E..mm er..." Aku tak bisa mencari kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa, jika seseorang menatapmu dengan sangat mengerikan tepat di mata?

Tiba-tiba saja Hatsune-san terjatuh dan.. **Brukk!**

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah Hatsune-san yang tersungkur di lantai tiba-tiba.

"Ha-hatsune-san?" ucapku sembari mengguncang-guncang badannya itu. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat frustrasi dan juga nafasnya kurang teratur.

_Ga..gawat.._

* * *

Aku menatap Hatsune-san yang terbaring di sofa apartemenku.

Ia tadi pingsan dan karena perawat serta ruang UKS sudah tutup, aku terpaksa membawanya pulang.

Apa? Eh?

Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! (baca : Hentai _mind_~) Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu pada muridku sendiri!

Akupun menghela nafas.

_Aku harus menelepon mama dan Hatsune Kyori.._

Pikirku yang kemudian dengan malas bangun dari posisi dudukku di lantai dan berjalan menuju ke kamarku untuk mengambil ponselku_._

**Miku's POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku.

Warna putih langit-langit dan aroma teh membuatku sedikit demi sedikit menjadi sadar.

"Ugh.." geramku sembari mencoba melihat lebih jelas.

_Di-dimana aku?_

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar?" seru seseorang. _Suara itu!_

Dengan cepat aku memutar kepalaku ke arah suara itu dan mendapati, Guru freak itu memakai pakaian yang cukup santai dan juga membawa teh dengan nampan. Akupun bangkit dari posisiku.

"Jangan berger-"

"Diam!" teriakku padanya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengatur hidupku lagi! Cukup mamaku yang menyebalkan itu!

"..."

Dan kemudian suasana jadi hening.

Tapi kemudian, guru _freak _itu berdeham, memecahkan keheningan yang ada dan berkata, "Aku bawakan teh untukmu.." sambil mengangkat nampan yang dibawanya itu sedikit dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Kemudian, ia meletakkan cangkir itu di meja kecil yang berada di depan sofa yang ku duduki dan pergi.

Aku hanya bisa menatap guru itu pergi, lalu menatap cangkir berisi teh yang tadi ia letakkan.

Dengan ragu tanganku meraih cangkir itu dan mengangkatnya.

Menghisap aroma teh membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Dan akupun menyesap teh itu.

"Enak'kan?" seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Dan aku menebak itu si guru _freak itu._

Seketika aku menyemburkan minumanku.

"Ew..." seruku pada diriku sendiri saat menyadari beberapa noda teh yang tumpah di rok sekolah yang ku pakai.

"Makanya jangan asal sembur.. aku juga kena di sini.." seru seseorang yang rupanya saat ku lihat adalah si guru _freak itu_. Tebakanku benar.

"Terserah aku.. siapa kau, mengatur-atur hidupku!" bentakku padanya. "Dan di mana aku?" ujarku yang kemudian meneliti sekelilingku.

Tempat ini sangat rapi dan tak banyak perabotan di sini..

_Nyaman..?_

"Pertama, ini apartemenku dan kedua.. siapa yang mengatur hidupmu?" Balasnya sembari mengangkat alis.

Matakupun melebar.

_D-I-A-P-A-R-T-E-M-E-N**-N-Y-A**-?-!_

Apartemen guru ini?

Jangan-jangan aku sudah dia—

Oh.. mi.. Gawd.. (idih.. alaaayy! *ditabokin*)

"Gyaaaahh!" teriakku sembari menarik seluruh badanku menjadi sebuah lingkaran.

"E-eh?"

"Pergi kau! Kau pasti sudah melakukan _sesuatu_ PADAKU!" teriakku padanya.

Ya, dia pasti sudah melakukan _itu_ padaku!

Aku tak mau! Walaupun aku pernah melakukannya dengan _Len._.. tapi hanya Len! BUKAN **GURU FREAK INI!**

"A-aku tid-"

"YA! KAU SUDAH! APALAGI ALASANMU MEMBAWAKU KE APARTEMENMU INI!" teriakku lebih keras.

"Kau tadi pingsan.." teriaknya padaku. Seketika aku diam.

_Aku... pingsan?_

"Aku.. pingsan?" ucapku dengan tenanng sembari menatap guru _freak _itu.

"Ya, kau pingsan. Dan karena UKS tutup dan perawatnya tidak ada, ditambah 10 menit setelah kau pingsan adalah waktu gerbang sekolah untuk di tutup, aku terpaksa membawamu pulang. Dan aku tak punya niat seperti itu..." ujarnya padaku.

Akupun memasang pandangan heran pada guru ini.

"Dan paling tidak kau harus berterima kasih karena itu.." Tambahnya.

"Kenapa harus?" Tanyaku padanya. "Aku gadis yang paling populer di sekolah dan aku tak perlu meminta maaf ataupun berterima kasih pada orang lain." tambahku sembari menyilangkan kedua kakiku.

"Ck..ck..ck.. "

Akupun mengangkat alisku dan menatapnya lebih heran lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya mamamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun atau aku yang gagal jadi wali kelasmu?" ucapnya sembari meletakkan tangan di dagunya. Padahal ia sedang duduk bersila didepanku hanya dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutu berwarna coklat.

"Memang mamaku tidak pernah.."

Dan dengan itu si guru aneh itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. _Ew..._

"Uh..."

"Mamamu tidak pernah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ya, mamaku memang tidak pernah mengajariku sopan santun,.. oke ia pernah tapi dia berhenti melakukan itu setelah Mikuo pindah.

Ah.. kenangan yang buruk.. tapi hidupku sekarang lebih buruk. Dan itu belum termasuk perjodohan ini.

**Kaito's POV**

"Uh..."

"Mamamu tidak pernah?" tanyaku pada Hatsune-san. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

Akupun mengangkat alisku. _Orang tua macam apa itu?_

Akupun bertanya-tanya pada diriku dan kemudian melirik Hatsune-san sekali lagi.

Seketika, aku tersentak sedikit, wajahnya penuh dengan kegelisahan dan kebencian -_menurutku_- .

_Ah, ganti topik.._

"Hatsune-san?" seruku padanya.

"I-iya?" jawabnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang.." ucapku sembari bangkit dari posisi duduk bersilang di lantai. Perlahan aku memutar badanku dan mulai berjalan ke arah meja _pantry_ untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

"Uh.. ah.."

Akupun berhenti. Memutar badanku lagi dan menatapnya lagi.

"Tenang saja, tadi aku sudah menelepon mamamu.. dan ia khawatir.." ujarku sembari sedikit tersenyum.

Tapi bukannya senang, wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan seperti orang ketakutan.

_Kenapa dia?_

"Hatsune-san?"

"A-ah.. iya.."

"Ayo."

* * *

In-Chan : *tap..tap* abaaaal~ bener kata Ruuya nih ==""

Miku : Soal?

In-Chan : Fail story TTATT

Kaito : Coba lagi

Miku : Yakyak

In-Chan : baiklah.. TTATT

Miku : R&R~

Kaito : R~&~R~

In-Chan : R&R dan saia akan membuat ini cerita lebih panjang dan BAIK! XDD


	4. Chapter 3

R&R reply~

Fate : Eh? Miku kenapa? Yay! X333 YOSH! UPDATE! XDDD

Hanna : Nah, fail kan? Iya sih.. gpp! ^^ YOSH! CX

Cecania Kuroshiyu : Eh? Saia terharu mende—eh maksudnya membacanya. TTwwTT iya kasian~ XDD

Ruuya : Memaaang~ XD belum.. memang kurang disayang 3:D

Amu-senpai : Beluuuum saaatnyaaa! DX kan ada timingnya senpai.. jadi belum.. YOSH! UPDATE! XDD

Hikari-chan : Keliatannya memang mulai gila ;D luluh? Gak tau.. Ero? Apa itu? .. *plaaak* YOSH UPDATE! CX

Rii-chan : YOSH! UPDATE! XD

**- Thanks for the supports Guys! -**

* * *

In-Chan : Wew.. saia kembali OwwO?

Miku : Kurang MENARIK!

Kaito : *makan es krim*

In-Chan : Hiks.. DIEM KAU LEEK LEVE-eh.. salah.. LEEK LOVERS!

Miku : =="" kau yang harusnya diem..

In-Chan : ...? Oh, well.. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan Sakura tak memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid, Dkk~ Hanya saja ia memiliki cerita yang akan kalian baca ini~

* * *

**Vocaloid © CFM Inc. & Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Love to Be © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"_Well, student today lesson has finished, and remember next week we have an exam, okay?"_

Aku berkata pada murid-muridku menggunakan bahasa Inggris pada jam mapelku yang sudah berakhir.

Aku banyak mendengar murid-murid yang mengeluh tentang ujian minggu depan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, hal seperti ini mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku. Dulu aku bersekolah di sini juga, jadi aku mengenal banyak orang-orang yang sudah lama bekerja di sini, kebanyakan bekas guruku.

Ah... masa muda.

Akupun membereskan buku-buku milikku dan bergegas keluar dari kelas yang ku ajar barusan.

* * *

11.45 p.m.

Itulah waktu yang tertera di jam tangan yang ku kenakan.

Segera aku melesat ke ruang guru untuk makan siang di sana.

Sesampai di sana, aku segera duduk di meja ku dan meletakkan buku-buku pelajaran yang daritadi ku bawa di bagian lain meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah bento dari salah satu laci meja.

Apa? Ini bukan dari siapa-siapa. Aku yang memasak tahu!

Memang tampangku seperti tidak bisa masak apa?

_Ah, sudahlah.._

_Sekarang makan~ makan~_

**Miku's POV**

Aku membuka _flap _ponselku.

* * *

From : Hatsune Kyori

To : Hatsune Miku

Subject : 

_Beritahukan pada _suami_mu untuk datang ke rumah bersamamu setelah pulang sekolah._

_Atau kau tau sendiri akibatnya._

* * *

Aku menggerutkan keningku.

_Suami?_

Siapa suamiku? Aku tidak punya suami ataupun tunang—oh, ya.. guru _freak _itu. GAH! Aku benci ini!

"Kenapa Miku?" tanya Neru yang duduk di depanku.

Akupun menatapnya dan berkata, "Tidak ada. Hanya sms bodoh dari mamaku.., tidak usah dipedulikan."

"Baiklah.."

_Aku benci guru itu dan juga mama._

Batinku sembari melemparkan ponselku ke dalam tasku. Ya, aku menghiraukan sms itu, apa?

Kau tak punya urusan dengan kehidupanku jadi _shoo_.

"Aku duluan.." Ujar Neru padaku saat aku sedang membereskan buku-bukuku.

Segera aku menatap Neru.

"Eh? Bukannya kau janji akan berbelanja denganku?" Balasku.

"Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan hehe.. ciao!" Sahut Neru yang langsung melesat entah kemana sembari menatap layar ponselnya terus menerus.

_Baik, ini menyebalkan._

Pikirku dalam hati sambil terus membereskan bukuku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar. Menggeram, aku mengambil ponsel bodoh itu dari dalam tasku dan membukanya.

* * *

_Incoming Call_

_1424-0000-xxx_

_Hatsune Kyori_

* * *

"Halo?" Jawabku pada _mama _ku.

"_Kau sudah menyampaikan pesanku pada suamimu?_"

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"_**APA! Sekarang lebih baik kau sampaikan dan bawa dia kesini.**_"

_Whatever._

"_Mengerti?_"

"**Aku mengerti..****,**_**mama.**_"

Dan dengan itu aku menutup _flap _ponselku dan melemparnya ke dalam tas.

Siapa yang peduli dengannya? Aku? _Cih, _tidak setelah semua yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Dengan cepat aku menenteng tasku dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas, menuju ke _lobby _sekolah.

**Kaito's POV**

"Ah? Kyori-san?" sapaku pada orang yang meneleponku.

"_Kaito-san? Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?__Ini mengenai pertunangan kalian besok._"

Akupun menelan ludah diam-diam.

"Ah.. iya... bisa." jawabku dengan ragu.

Apa? Kyori-san? Ah.. kemarin, saat aku mengantarkan Hatsune-san pulang ke rumahnya, mama Hatsune-san dan mengatakan bahwa aku cukup memanggilnya Kyori-san. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

"_dan juga tolong antarkan Miku-chan pulang, ya? Aku takut ia kenapa-napa._" Suaranya penuh dengan nada ke khawatiran.

"Baik.. Kyori-san.."

"_Terima kasih Kaito-san._" Dan pembicaraanpun berakhir.

Memasukan ponselku ke dalam kantong celana kain berwarna biru yang kupakai, akupun menghela nafas.

_Pertunangan ya?_

Batinku. Seperti firasatku, ini akan jadi berat.

* * *

Aku tengah berjalan menuju ke _lobby _sekolah ketika aku berpapasan dengan Hatsune-san.

"Ah..." seruku saat kami berpapasan. Aku menatap Hatsune-san dan Hatsune-san menatapku.

Hatsune-san tiba-tiba saja menghela nafas.

"Eh?"

"Apa?" Tanyanya padaku dengan pandangan yang sinis. Aku pun mulai _sweat drops._

_Mu-muridku.._

_Se-seram juga.._

"E..ah.. " Aku kehilangan kata-kataku.

Hatsune-san menambahkan pandangan sinisnya padaku.

"Uh.. tadi, Kyori-san.. meneleponku dan ia mengatakan untuk mengantarkanmu pulang.."

Seketika ekspresi muka Hatsune-san berubah, yang tadinya sinis dan menyeramkan menjadi terkejut.

"Ha? Mama?" ujarnya, mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

"Iya.. mamamu yang memintaku.." ujarku pada Hatsune-san.

Kemudian, terdengar suara 'tch..' lalu Hatsune-san berkata, "Ayo." Dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu _lobby._ Meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan.

"Eh?"

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya kearahku.

"**CEPAT.**" serunya padaku dengan wajah yang seram.

_Eep! _

* * *

"Ah! Yang ini bagus! Tunggu, yang ini juga! Aku bingung mau pilih yang mana untukmu Kai-chan!" seru mamaku dengan girang sekali.

Aku hanya dapat duduk bersila sambil menghela nafas.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah keluarga Hatsune. Tepatnya di ruang keluarga mereka. Ternyata mamaku dan Kyori-san sudah janjian serta sudah menyiapkan setumpuk baju untukku dan Hatsune-san coba. _Orang tua.._

Apa? Hatsune-san? Ia sedang bersama mamanya, Kyori-san. Mereka berada di kamar Hatsune-san kalo tidak salah.

_Memangnya aku boneka apa?_

Mamaku, Shion Aiko, selalu memakai anak-anaknya sebagai boneka _maneqiune_untuk baju-baju rancangannya.

Aku lupa bilang? Mamaku seorang _desaigner_.

Dari kecil aku dan Kaiko selalu jadi percobaan. Ah.., masa kecil..

Aku jadi ingat saat aku dan Kaiko masih sering tidur satu kasur lalu sa—

"Nah! Kai-chan! Coba ini!" seru mamaku sembari melemparkan satu set baju padaku. Akupun menangkap baju itu dan menatapnya sebentar.

"Uh.., Mama?" ataku sembari menatap baju yang di lemparkan mamaku barusan.

"Ya?" balas mamaku sembari tersenyum.

"Ini gaun.. dan aku.. Laki-laki.."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu berikan saja ke Miku-chan~ Aku akan mencari baju untukmu." sahut mamaku sebelum kembali menjelajahi pulau-pulau baju itu lagi.

Aku pun menghela nafas sekali lagi dan bangkit dari posisi duduk bersila ku.

Perlahan, aku berjalan menuju tangga rumah Hatsune-san dan menaikinya.

Kemudian aku berpapasan dengan Kyori-san.

"Ah! Kaito-san. Kenapa?" tanya Kyori-san padaku.

"Umm.. Kyori-san, mamaku berkata aku harus mengantarkan ini pada Hatsune-san.." jawabku sembari menunjukan gaun yang ku bawa.

Kyori-sanpun mengangguk. "Kamar ana—" Aku pun mengangkat alis.

_Nada bicaranya bar- ah paling hanya imajinasiku saja.._

"..maksudku kamarnya ada di sana." katanya sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu di pojok lorong.

Akupun mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Kyori-san, lalu akupun berjalan ke kamar Hatsune-san.

**Miku's POV**

_Hmph!_

_Miku kau harus.._

_Kalau tidak.. bla..blah._

Siapa kau! Oh, ya dia **mamaku..**

Aku lupa. Ah, lupakan saja orang itu. Kenapa aku harus peduli?

Muak. Aku muak.

"Benar.., aku muak. Muak terhadap wanita iblis itu.." ucapku pada bayanganku di cermin.

Apa?

Tiba-tiba saja pintuku di ketuk oleh seseorang. Aku berani bertaruh itu si wanita itu lagi. Apa ia kurang puas memarahiku barusan.

"Hatsune-san?" seru seseorang sembari diikuti suara pintu kamarku yang di ketuk lagi.

Sebentar.. Bah.. ternyata si guru _freak _itu.

"Hatsune-san?"

Tidak, aku tidak akan membuka pintuku.

"Hatsune-saaaan?"

Lalala~ tidak, tidak akan membuka pintuku.

"_Miku-chan?_"

tidak aka—_Crap! _Mama!

"Ah.. iya sebentar!" balasku sembari berjalan ke pintuku.

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati Guru _freak _itu berdiri di depanku persis. Hanya saja ia lebih tinggi.

"Oh.. kau. Dimana mamaku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sinis.

"Err.. Kyori-san baru saja turun setelah tadi memanggilmu." jawabnya seperti anak kecil.

_Tch.., Len memang lebih baik._

Aku pun mendecakkan lidahku. "Lalu?" tanyaku padanya. Ia pasti punya alasan untuk sampai ke depan pintu kamarku.

"Lalu?" Ia mengulangi perkataanku barusan.

"**LALU? **Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku lagi dengan lebih sinis.

"Uh.. mm er..."

"Jadi?"

"I-ini.." Kata guru _freak _itu sembari menyodorkan... gaun?

"Ha?" Aku menatap gaun yang di bawa oleh guru _freak _ itu dengan heran.

"Mamaku bilang, supaya kau mencobanya.." katanya lagi. Aku pun mengambil gaun itu dan menatapnya lagi.

"Uh...mmm kalo begitu.. aku ke bawah dulu.." kata guru _freak _itu yang kemudian langsung berlari menuju ke tangga.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya menatap gaun putih yang berada di tanganku sebelum masuk ke kamar dan mencobanya.

* * *

In-Chan : Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maafkan saia untuk tidak update lebih cepat! *bow*

Miku : NI CERITA MAKIN PARAH!

Kaito : ..

In-Chan : Maksud lu?

Miku : lu pasti tau..

In-Chan : Whatever.

Kaito : ...?

In-Chan : ..?

Miku : R&R.

Kaito : R&R~~~~

In-Chan : R&R! Cerita ini akan berlanjut! X333


	5. Chapter 4

R&R Replyy~

Cecania Kuroshiyu : Heheh.. maaf ^^; hubunganya, biasa pacaran gak jelas.. *dihajar LenMikuRinLen FC (?)* gpp~ XD

Ruuya : Gimana kalo saia jadikan ntar? *smirk* tapi… habis dipikir-pikir lagi.. jangan deh.. badannya itu lho… -shivers-

Light Usagi : Siap, mak.. ini update kan? ;D

Hanna : Yak yak! XDD Ganteng tapi telmi.. saying Mari contoh KAI-CHAAAN! X33 YOSH! XD

Hikari-chan : CX mm... gak tau juga..? Apa karena bawaan sifat saia? ;p YOSH! XD

Amu-senpai : Akan dicoba! YOSH! XDD

**Thanks 4 all the supports!**

* * *

In-Chan : HOAAAAM!

Miku : Bau!

In-Chan : =="

Kaito : ...

Miku : Ngilang kemana aje lu?

In-Chan : tetep di fandom ini'kan?

MiKAI : *facepalm*

In-Chan : ? DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan Sakura tak memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid, Dkk~ Hanya saja ia memiliki cerita yang akan kalian baca ini~

* * *

**Vocaloid © CFM Inc. & Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Love to Be © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Apakah kau, Shion Kaito bersedia mendampingi wanita yang kau kasihi ini kala senang, susah, kala sehat dan juga kala sakit? Apakah ka-"

Ukh... ceramah pendeta. Bukan tepatnya ritual ini sangat bodoh! Maksudku ini pertunangan dan kenapa ini malah menjadi seperti pernikahan? Walaupun hanya _mama _ku dan keluarga dekat yang hadir.

"Jadi?"

"Aku bersedia." Aku mendengar guru _freak _itu menjawab pendeta tadi dengan mantap. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menatapnya dengan sebal.

Harusnya dia menjawab '_Tidak, tidak dan TIDAK!_' dan pertunangan ini batal lalu aku aku dapat kembali dengan _Lenny~_.

"Jadi Hatsune-san?" Suara pendeta itu memanggilku, sehingga aku harus menatapnya dan menjawab.

"A-aku.." Aku melirik ke arah lain dan mendapati aku sedang di tatap dengan _tajam dan sadis oleh __**mamaku**_**.**

Segera, aku menatap guru _freak _yang berdiri di sampingku sedaritadi itu. **Cih! Pertunangan menyebalkan!**

Menggigit bibirku sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku. Kalimat paling menyebalkan dalam sejarah hidupku.

"Bersedia.."

Dan bunyi loncengpun terdengar di gereja tua di pinggir kota ini.

**Kaito's POV**

Aku mengangkat 2 koper besar yang dibawa oleh Hatsune-san. Kenapa? Ah... mama bilang kalau kami harus tinggal serumah setelah pertunangan kemarin.

Akupun menghela nafas dengan berat. _Dugaanku benar..., ini memang berat.._

"Cepatlah sedikit, **lamban**!" teriak Hatsune-san padaku dengan kasar.

"Baik.. baik.." balasku sembari berusaha menaiki tangga dengan membawa kedua tas koper tersebut. Karena _sang tuan elevator_ sedang rusak, aku terpaksa lewat tangga.

"**CEPAAAATT!**"

_Keliatannya memang aku yang gagal jadi wali kelasnya..._

(Tsundere? Beluuuumm! XDDD)

* * *

Dan dengan jerih payahku, akupun sampai di apartemenku yang berada di tingkat 7 dari gedung bertingkat 10 ini.

Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhku. Dengan refleks aku langsung meletakkan koper-koper Hatsune-san di ruang tengah.

"Kai-!" seru mamaku diikuti pelukan yang erat darinya saat aku merenggangkan tubuh.

"Ma-mama.." seruku dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak? Tulangku hampir remuk di sini.. _Ouch.._

Dengan sigap mamaku langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan mencium keningku, seperti aku masih anak kecil saja.

"Ma!"

Mamaku tertawa kecil. "Oh, ayolah~ sekarang ayo kita tata barang-barang kalian~" ata mamaku sembari meraih tanganku dan kemudian tangan Hatsune-san dengan tangannya yang lain dan mulai menarik kami ke arah lorong kecil yang terdapat di dalam apartemenku.

Saat kami sudah sampai di lorong yang tadi kubicarakan itu, mamaku melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap kami berdua bergantian.

"Nah, Kai-chan.. ini kamarmu'kan?" tanya mamaku sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu yang ada di sisi kanannya dengan wajah yang berseri- seri.

Aku mengangguk, itu memang benar kamarku.. lalu?

"Mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi kamar _kalian_." Lanjutnya sembari menepukkan kedua telapak tangannnya.

Itu berarti ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Aduh.. Telmiiii!)

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar... mmmm...

Mataku melebar saat aku menyadari apa artinya itu.

1 KAMAR? Tidaaaaaakk! (A-~laaaaaaa-~y~)

**Miku's POV**

Tiba-tiba saja Aiko-san meraih tanganku dan menggenggam serta menarik tanganku dengan halus.

Aku tersentak sedikit tapi langsung mengikuti kemana aku di ajak oleh Aiko-san. Anehnya..., aku merasa perasaan hangat dan senang saat Aiko-san menggenggam tanganku.., entah mengapa... seperti saat..?

Tapi aku berharap aku tak mulai Lesbie.. karena.. _ewww... _aku masih normal.

Lalu, kami berhenti dan Aiko-san melepaskan genggamannya. Akupun menarik tanganku kembali dan menatap guru _freak _yang sekarang menjadi _tunanganku_. _Uhhh.. _Aku tak ingin mengucapkan kata 'tungangan' ataupun 'pertunangan' lagi untuk selamanya. Aku muak dengan ini!

Lalu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Aiko-san dan ia menatapku dengan tersenyum, dan apa yang kudengar kemudian yang membuatku terkejut.

"Mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi kamar kalian."

**A-P-A ?-!-!-!**

* * *

15.00 p.m.

Aku duduk termenung di ujung kasur milik guru _freak _ini. Kenapa? _Kenapa? KENAPA?_

KENAPA AKU HARUS SATU KAMAR DENGAN GURU ANEH DAN _FREAAAAAKK INIIIIIIII! _

Teriakku dalam hati sembari menatap sebal ke arah guru menyebalkan itu.

Menghela nafas, aku melempar bantal yang daritadi kupeluk ke arah guru _freak _itu, yang duduk membaca buku sejak tadi.

"_Ouch... _" geram guru _freak _itu saat bantal yang ku lempar dengan mulus mendarat di kepalanya.

Seketika, ia memutar kepalanya dan menatapku, tapi dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain dan bersiul, seakan tak ada apa-apa.

"Hatsune-san.. jangan melempar bantal ke kepalaku, tolong?" pintanya. Aku mendecakkan lidahku dan tak meresponnya.

_Siapa peduli? Aku?_

_Seperti sebelumnya.. __**TIDAK.**_

Kenapa aku harus?

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Lihat? Tidak ada alasan.

Oh,ya.. ngomong-ngomong.. di mana ponselku?

**Kaito's POV**

Sebuah bantal mengenai kepalaku ketika aku sedang membaca buku yang berjudul **"Cantarella : Tales of Forbidden Love"**

Buku yang menarik, bercerita tentang seorang pangeran dari negeri biru yang mencintai teman semasa kecilnya, putri dari negeri hijau. Tapi cintanya tak terbalas dan err- aku belum membaca lanjutannya. Lagipula, aku tau siapa melempar bantal itu...

"_Ouch... _" geramku sembari mengelus-elus kepalaku. Seketika, aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap Hatsune-san yang duduk sambil bersiul, di atas kasurku.

"Hatsune-san.. jangan melempar bantal ke kepalaku, tolong?" ataku padanya sebelum kembali membaca bukuku lagi.

* * *

20.14 p.m.

"Makan malam?" tanyaku pada Hatsune-san yang sekarang tengah duduk di ruang tengah apartemenku. Tepatnya di sofa.

Akupun menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah depan televisi yang ditontonnya.

"Ayolah, kau belum makan sejak tadi siang.." bujukku sembari berdiri di depannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan dan malah memasang tampang, 'siapa peduli?'

"Hatsune-san.." seruku, memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Tak merespon.

"Hatsune-san..?" Tetap tak ada respon.

"Hatsune-san..?"

Masih belum... ?

"Hatsune-san..?"

"Hatsune-san..?" Masih tak ada respon.

"Hatsune-san.."

"Hats-" Kata-kataku terpotong oleh suara Hatsune-san.

"**AKH! BAIK! **" teriaknya dan iapun berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Aku tersenyum puas. Paling tidak, ia mau makan.

Dan akupun mengikutinya dari belakang menuju ke ruang makan.

**Miku's POV**

"Ya, dan ya, Neru! Berikan aku info terbaruu!" pintaku pada Neru melalui pembicaraan lewat telpon antar kami yang sedang berlangsung sekarang.

"_Tapi, kau harus beritahu aku kenapa kau ijin untuk 5 hari? Dan juga kau tau? Mr. Shion juga absen selama 5 hari juga! Tuhan aku ha-_"

"Neru!"

"_Baik, baik.. __g__eez, jadi kau tau?_"

"Apa?"

"_Gakupo-sensei ternyata menyukai seseorang dari kelas A!_"

"Benarkah?" Mataku langsung bersinar. Bagus! Gosip baru!

"_Tapi.. identitas tak diketahui manis~_"

"Ukh...!" Akupun menggeram. Ini menyebalkan!

"L—" kata-kataku terpotong saar guru _freak _itu datang. "Hatsune-san, cepatlah tidur.. ini sudah larut malam.." serunya dari ruangan sebelah dan Neru sepertinya mendengar itu. "Neru?" panggilku, mencoba memastikan Neru belum memutuskan telepon kami.

"_...itu suara... -_"

"Bukan." potongku.

"_Tapi.. tapiiiii..!_"

"Bukan. Dan kau harus percaya, **Neru...**" kataku lagi dengan menekan namanya. Aku tak ingin jadi bahan gosip saat aku masuk dengan judul gosip,

'Hatsune Miku & Shion Kaito tinggal 1 RUMAH!'

Bisa hilang semua popularitasku.

"Baiklah.. malam."

"Malam.." Dan dengan itu aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan Neru.

* * *

In-Chan : Huueeeeeeeee! Maaafin saiaaaa! *sembah sujuuuud* Saia itu sibuk sendri sukanya! *dihajar* Oke, bukan itu alesannya.. sebenernya sedang ngarap FFn Eng dan juga bikin UTAU dan juga UJIAAAAN! TTAATT sekali lagi maaangaaaap! DX

Miku : R&R~

Kaito : R&R~

In-Chan : TIME IS R&R~ DAN CERITA INI AKAN BERLANJUUUUTT! XDD


	6. Chapter 5

R&R Reply~

Kurara-san : XDD iya~ XD hmm.. kenapa yah? *smirk* YOSH! UPODATEEEE! XD

Hikari-chan : Hue? Ng-nggemesin? OwwwO? YAAAKK! XDD (Cuma belum sempet aja nyelesain GAKULUKA :( ) WOKEEE! YOSH! CX

Rii-san : iya.. kurang.. TTATT kliatannya bakal ampe 15 chapters lebih niih~ XD masama~ (kalo gak rii ingetin, aku pasti gak ngelanjutin lagi ^^; )

Ruuya : Gak kebalik? XDD

Rikkautro : XD ada sih dokumennya.. Cuma belum selesai chapter 1 nya :\ Typo... *mojok* typo... typo...typo... YOSH!

Writer TYPE-1925 : YOSH! XD

**Thanks 4 all the supports GUYS! XD**

* * *

In-Chan : Phewww.. saia kembali?

Miku : Upside Down?

In-Chan : Istirahat dulu deh~ =3=

Miku : Whatever..

LenRin : UPSIDE DOOOOOOOOWN!

In-Chan : SHUT UP! DISCLAIMERRRR!

Disclaimer : In-Chan Sakura tak memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid (oke, saia punya.), Dkk~ Hanya saja ia memiliki cerita yang akan kalian baca ini~

* * *

**Vocaloid © CFM Inc. & Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Love to Be © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah kehangatan diseluruh tubuhku, seperti tiap paginya, kecuali hari ini lebih hangat..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar..

Seketika, aku merasakan nafas hangat dari atas kepalaku.

Matakupun langsung melebar dan aku langsung bangkit serta mengangkat bantal yang tadinya menjadi sanggahan tidurku itu dan berteriak,

"MATI KAU _PERVEEEEEEERRRRTT_!"

* * *

Guru freak itu mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan kesakitan.

Hmph! Siapa peduli! Dia memelukku se enaknya saja saat aku sedang tertidur.

Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memelukku. Hatsune Miku. _Hanya Len yang boleh._

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hatsune-san! Aku tak punya niat itu!" belanya di depanku sambil terus mengelus kepalanya.

Aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya pada seorang guru _freak _yang baru saja menjadi tunanganku **SELAMA 2 HARI!**

Apalagi orang ini termasuk kalangan guru yang banyak ditaksir oleh anak-anak gadis di sekolah, kecuali AKU. Dan catat itu!

Sebagai respon, aku memutar kepalaku dan ber _hmph! _Sekali lagi.

"Hatsune-san aku berani bersumpah!"

Ya, yang benar saja. Seperti aku akan termakan kata-katanya..

Banyak laki-laki yang sengaja menabrakku atau apa dan mengatakan mereka tak sengaja. Aku'kan sang **Diva**.

Memutar kedua bola mataku, lalu aku mendecakkan lidahku.

"Hatsune-saaaaa-" Kata-katanya terhenti saat..,

"_**Kai-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!**_" Suara Aiko-san terdengar setelah suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

Dan hal berikutnya yang kulihat adalah si guru _freak _itu sudah ditimpa oleh mamanya sendiri.

**Kaito's POV**

"Whoaa!" Seruku saat mamaku menyergapku dalam pelukannya, yang berarti menindihiku.

_Ouch.. Tu-tulangku yang berharga... _

"_**Kaii-chaaaann~**_"

"Ma-mama.."

Seketika, mamaku melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_Weh.., bahaya sinyal 2.. mata penuh harapan dari seorang mama... BAHAYA.._

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya mamaku tiba-tiba sembari menatapku, masih dengan mata itu. Mata penuh harapan..

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku langsung memanas seketika itu juga. Bagaimana tidak?

_Aku belum melakukan apapun dan... _

Batinku sebelum melirik Hatsune-san sedikit dan aku mendapati wajahnya semerah tomat.

Lalu, aku menatap mamaku lagi, masih dengan wajah yang merah.

"Err…"

"Jadi?" tanya mamaku sekali lagi padaku.

"Bi-biasa saja.." jawabku dengan enggan. Siapa yang tidak akan enggan? Jika kau berbicara tentang.. uh… masalah orang dewasa?

"Eh?"

* * *

"..."

"..."

Ruangan ini benar-benar diselubungi oleh keheningan. Maksudku, SANGAT HENING!

Sejak tadi, tepatnya setelah memberitahu mama, kalau aku memang belum melakukan apapun dengan Hatsune-san tadi malam... kecuali memeluknya tanpa sadar. DAN AKU JUGA TAK BERNIAAAAT! Hanya saja, aku selalu memeluk gulingkuuuuu~ dan kupikir... yah.. begitulah..

"Er..."

"..."

Oke... secara resmi.. aku tak tau harus berkata apa.. (uwowowowowowowo~ XDDD)

**Miku's POV**

_Ugh... ayoooo! _

Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan kesal. Sudah 3 menit aku menunggu Neru membalas smsku tapi ia belum membalasnya.

SIALAN!

**Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh membuatku menunggu seperti INI!**

Dengan tak sabar, aku menutup _flap _ponselku dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana pendek berwarna coklat tua yang ku pakai.

Aku bangkit dari sofa yang telah kududuki itu dan berjalan ke kamar _guru itu dan.. aku.._

Sampai sekarang aku masih benci mengakui kalo dia tunanganku. Untungnya pertunangan ini di rahasia'kan dari pihak sekolah.

Membuka pintu dengan kasar, karena memang aku tidak peduli. _Bah, kenapa harus?_

Aku berjalan masuk dan melempar diriku ke atas kasur yang diikuti dengan suara **THUD**!

Akupun menghela nafas. Ini siang dan si guru _freak _itu pergi berbelanja. Neru tidak membalas smsku..., lalu Len... ia tidak meneleponku beberapa hari ini. Apa... ia melupakanku? Ah! Jangan bodoh! Dia masih menyayangi Hatsune Miku! Itu PASTI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi.. aku harus melakukan apa?

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tidur sajalah.._

Pikirku sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidur.

**Kaito's POV**

Lampu _traffic light _belum juga berubah menjadi hijau sejak aku memandanginya dari dalam mobilku ini.

Mengetuk-ngetuk _dashboard _mobilku, aku menghela nafas.

Aku paling membenci jalan ini karena _traffic light _nya yang agak lelet dan sangat lama. Membuatku menjadi mengantuk.

Eh?

Aku baru saja pulang dari berbelanja bahan makan karena bahan makanan di rumah habis dan aku perlu membelinya lagi. Lagipula, memasak sendiri itu lebih hemat daripada memesan.

Akupun menatap _traffic light _tersebut sekali lagi dan mendapati kalau warnanya sudah berubah.

Dengan cepat, aku memasukkan satu gigi dan mulai berjalan lagi.

* * *

"Aku pulang.." seruku saat memasuki apartemenku sembari membawa belanjaan-belajaanku.

Segera, aku melangkah menuju ke dapur dan meletakkan seluruh belanjaanku di atas _pantry_. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju ke kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bungkus pasta untuk makan malam. Dengan cepat, aku menyalakan kompor serta juga meletakkan sebuah panci berisi air yang di tetesi sedikit minyak di dalamnya dan memasukkan pasta-pasta itu setelah mengeluarkannya dari bungkusnya.

Aku mengaduk-aduk pasta-pasta itu perlahan sampai semuanya lemas dan bisa dimasukkan ke dalam panci seutuhnya.

Menyeka keringat, aku teringat akan Hatsune-san.

_Ah, dia di mana ya?_

Tanyaku pada diri sendiri sembari berjalan menuju ke kamarku.., _atau_ _lebih tepatnya kamar kami._

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka pintu kayu kamarku dan mengintip sedikit, memastikan Hatsune-san ada atau tidak.

Dan akupun mendapati Hatsune-san tertidur di atas kasurku dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

Aku berjalan perlahan masuk, mendekati Hatsune-san yang tertidur dengan langkah diam. Saat sudah cukup dekat, aku mencoba melihat wajah Hatsune-san.

Wajahnya yang polos dan tenang saat tidur adalah hal pertama yang ku lihat saat aku menatap wajah Hatsune-san yang tertidur.

Seketika, aku merasakan wajahku memanas sedikit? Ah.. ini pasti pengaruh musim semi yang baru saja datang minggu-minggu ini. Baiklah, abaikan saja!

Sekarang waktunya aku membangunkan Hatsune-san untuk makan malam! Dan.. tentunya dengan perlahan.. atau aku akan di hajar seperti pagi tadi.

_Wew..., aku trauma..?_

Dengan hati-hati, aku menepuk pundak Hatsune-san dan memanggil namanya,

"Hatsune-san?" Panggilku sekali, menepuk pundaknya.

"Hatsune-san?" Dua kali, menepuk pundaknya lagi. Tetapi ia hanya diam tertidur, masih dengan wajahnya yang polos dan tenang itu.

"Hatsune-san?" Tiga kali, lagi-lagi menepuk pundaknya. Kali ini, ia bergerak sedikit dan menggeram.

"Mmmm.. 5 menit lagi!" bisiknya masih dengan mata tertutup. Aku tertawa kecil.

_Ia sungguh ma-_

Aku menghentikan pemikiranku itu. Tidak! Dan tidak! Aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu terhadap Hatsune-san! Apalagi muridku sendiriiii!

**Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Ti-**

"DIAM!" teriak seseorang seketika, membuatku langsung kaget dan menatap ke arah di mana seharusnya Hatsune-san tertidur tapi aku malah menatap Hatsune-san yang berekspresi marah, dan itu di tujukan pada... ku?

"..."

"_Kau..., MEMBANGUNKANKUUUU!_"

**BRAK..BRUKK! BRAEKKAKKAKASK!**

* * *

"O..ouch..." geramku sedikit dengan terus mengusap-usap kepalaku yang baru saja di hantam bantal.. oleh Hatsune-san.., seperti tadi..pagi... _Ouch.._

"_Hmph!_" Hanya itu yang aku dengar dari mulut Hatsune-san yang duduk bersila di atas kasurku.

"Ma-maaf.." kataku pelan, tanpa menatapnya.

"_Hmpph!_" serunya lebih keras, dan akupun mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara ia bersila di atas kasur dengan bantal yang digunakannya untuk memukulku tadi di pangkuannya.

Aku tersipu sedikit. Hua? Sebentar? Tersipu? Karena... **muridku? **Ini tidak benar. **SANGAT TIDAK BENAR. **Walaupun ia... istriku..

**INI TIDAK BENAR! TIDAK BENARRRR! TI-**

"_BERHENTI MENERIAKKAN APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN FREAAAAKKK!_" Bentak Hatsune-san padaku yang langsung membuatku, diam.

_Memang aku teriak-teriak?_

* * *

In-Chan : UPDATE! XDD Tugas... kau menumpuk.. *lirik pojok kamar*

Miku : ... R&R~ XD

Kaito : R&R~

In-Chan : R&R! KAWAN DAN INI AKAN BERLANJUUUUT! XDD


	7. Chapter 6

R&R~ replyyy~

Asakuro Yuuki : Sama 8DDDD enaknya suka gak? *trollfaceplz/slapped/ YOSHUUU APDET POWEERRRR! xD

Rii : EuE ikr~ uyeeeee~ makasihhh huehehehehheheheheheh/plaak

Hanhan(duk) : xDDD SIAP ENENG! XDD

Rikkautro Efaltia : Oh, kalo Kaito memang harus sengasara *evil laugh* nyadar? :\ ada dong EuE cumin aku belom bikin huahuahauhahhahah/shot/ YOSH!

Writer TYPE-1925 : Uyeeeh 8DD Hast— kaga… .u.;;;

cecania kuroshiyu : cabar yak ;3;/plaak/ namanya juga tsun tsun tsuuuun Mikuu E3E /ngakak/

Ruuya : kurang ya? .u. Gimana kalo ku buat seganas… bulldog *woff* /plaak/ WWWWWW XDD

Argento Cielo : Kai-chan = love! xDDDDD YOSHU APDETEEEEEE!/plaak/

Hikari-chan : Miku gitu lohh *heh* SIAP! XD

Sakura Kyouko Puella Magi : Itu harus 8DDD enggak .u. YOSH UPDATEEEE POWERR!

Rina Aria : YOSH APDEEETT! XD

Fujisaki Ryou : Cubit aja *u* xDDD SIAP! XD

Hiyasumi : amin *berharap* sama wuehehehehehhe/plaak/

-THANKS 4 THE SUPPORTS GUYS!-

* * *

In-Chan : Ahhh~ ACHOOOO!

Miku : Shooo jangan nularin!

Kaito : ...

Miku : ...?

In-Chan : Beh.., diem Lu.. ni juga ditularin anak-anak skulah tau =3=

Miku : ==""

In-Chan : DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan Sakura tak memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid (oke, saia punya.), Dkk~ Hanya saja ia memiliki cerita yang akan kalian baca ini~

* * *

**Vocaloid © CFM Inc. & Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Love to Be © In-Chan Sakura**

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Aku menatap Hatsune-san dengan heran.

_Memangnya aku teriak-teriak? _Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Hatsune-san juga menatapku, dengan sebal. Tiba-tiba saja aku mencium bau hangus. Akupun teringat akan masakanku.

_Waduh! PASTAKU!_

Seketika, aku langsung bangkit dan berlari ke dapur, dan saat aku sampai, aku langsung menengok panci yang tadinya berisi pasta yang panjang dan _seharusnya_ sekarang lemas hanya terdapat pasta yang mengecil.

_Ma-makan malam..._

"Ukh.. jadi.. ini makan malamnya?" kata Hatsune-san sambil menatap makanan yang kubuat setelah peristiwa tadi.

Ia menatapnya dalam-dalam, akupun mencoba melihatnya juga.

Hanya sepiring nasi kari. Salahkah?

"Er..."

"..."

"Aku tidak makan." ucap Hatsune-san sebelum bangkit dari kursi kayu yang tadinya ia duduki itu.

Aku hanya menatapnya sembari ia meninggalkan makan malamnya itu dengan heran.

_Salah?_

**Miku's POV**

Dengan keras aku menutup pintu kamar ini.

_Bah, aku tak butuh makan malam!_ Seruku dalam hati sembari melipat tanganku didepan dada dan membelakangi pintu yang tadi ku tutup.

Seorang Hatsune Miku seharusnya makan dengan makan malam yang mewah! Bukan kari!

Seharusnya, aku makan steak, hamburger, pizza, dan yang pasti bukan kari!

"Ha-hatsune-san?" seru seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. **Bagian yang lain.**

Aku hanya diam, mengabaikan suara yang memanggilku itu. Siapa? Kau pastinya tau.

"Hatsune-san?" Sekali lagi, _guru freak _itu menyerukan namaku. Dan sekali lagi, aku mengabaikannya.

"Hatsune-saaan?"

Tetap ku abaikan.

"Hatsune~saaan~" serunya lagi. Akupun melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menghela nafas.

* * *

"Hats-tsune.. sa…. n" serunya lagi untuk ke… aku tak tau.. 50 kali mungkin?

_Kapan orang ini akan menyerah?_

Pikirku dalam hati, masih melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Aku tak tau berapa lama aku sudah di sini tapi ada dua hal yang sangat pasti ku ketahui.

Pertama, aku sudah berada lama di sini, dan lebih dari 1 jam, itu yang pasti. Kedua, … aku lapar.

Er.. ya, aku lapar..

Tapi aku tidak suka kari ka—

"Ha..t..s…u…n…e…sa…n…" seru _guru freak _itu lagi. Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas.

Lagipula, kasihan juga kalau aku tidak keluar, _guru freak _itu pasti akan pingsan dan aku juga yang repot. [Author : modusnya ._.;;;]

Dengan kurang sabar, aku membuka pintu yang sedari tadi kubelakangi hanya untuk melihat _guru freak _itu duduk atau sebenarnya sudah agak pingsan di depan pintu. Aku menyandarkan diriku di kusen pintu dan menatap guru _freak _ yang kelihatannya sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu selama beberapa menit. Namun, selama beberapa menit itu, ia sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kalau pintu di depannya itu _sudah terbuka_.

_**Orang ini! Aku, Hatsune Miku yang cantik jelita BERADA DI DEPANMU! CEPAT SADAR BODOHHH! **_ Pekikku dalam hati. Semua orang, yang berada di sekitarku pasti **DAN PASTI **_**MENYADARI KEBERADAANKU! **_ **TAPI KENAPA ORANG INI!**

Akupun melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan memutuskan untuk membuat guru _freak _ itu sadar kalau aku sudah membuka pintu dengan berkata, "**Aku lapar.**"

Seketika, guru _freak _itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang lesu.

"He?" Ujarnya pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat dungu. Kesabaranku mulai habis.

"**Aku lapar.. Buatkan aku sesuatu..**" balasku, senyuman terukir di wajahku namun tidak di hatiku.

**Kaito's POV**

Aku menatap wajah Hatsune-san sembari ia melahap makanan yang kubuatkan tadi. Seulas senyum terukir saat itu juga di bibirku. Maksudku, tadi Hatsune-san marah-marah padaku karena makan malam yang kubuat adalah kari –dimana aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dari kari— dan sekarang aku melihatnya memakan masakan yang tadi ia tolak.

_Ia mirip anak kecil~ sangat ma—_

Oke, berhenti! BERHENTI! AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERPIKIRAN HATSUNE-SAN MANIS, LUC—

Seketika, aku mendengar suara geraman. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku yang tadinya tertunduk hanya untuk mendapati Hatsune-san yang menggeram sembari menatapku sinis.

"**Berhenti menyuarakan pikiranmu.**" katanya dengan sadis dan kemudian ia melanjutkan makannya. Aku pun menelan ludahku secara diam-diam.

_Se-seram.._

* * *

_Kapan aku meneriakkan pikiranku?_

Batinku sembari mengelap alat-alat makan yang tadi baru saja ku cuci dengan serbet. Aku pun menghela nafas.

"Oi, dimana kau menyimpan handuk?" seru Hatsune-san tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Aa—aa… di dalam lemari dekat dengan kamar mandi.." balasku dengan gugup. Setelah itu, Hatsune-san pun pergi.

Aku pun menghela nafas dan kembali mengelap alat-alat makan yang tersisa.

**Miku's POV**

Aku melempar diriku ke atas sofa sembari mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Aku baru saja membuka SMS yang dikirim oleh Neru. Isi SMSnya? Gossip. Apa? Aku sudah absen beberapa hari dari sekolah dan pastinya banyak gosip-gosip yang ku lewatkan. Jadi, sebelum aku menjadi "Ratu Kuper", aku akan terus menanyakan semua hal pada Neru.

* * *

From : Neru

To : Hatsune Miku

Subject :

_Mikuu! Ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Len sedang mendekati seorang gadis bernama, 'Kamine'!_

* * *

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

_Len.. dengan gadis bernama… Kamine?_

Batinku. Seingatku tidak ada gadis bernama _Kamine_ di kelas mana p— Tunggu sebentar… jangan katakan..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ujar seseorang padaku, membuatku terkejut. Aku pun memutar kepalaku dan mendapati si guru _freak _itu berada di belakangku, dengan wajah yang tersenyum berseri-seri. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis sebelum menatap layar ponselku lagi.

"Apa urusanmu?" ujarku pada guru _freak _itu, tak sepenuhnya perduli. Sementara itu jari-jariku mulai mengetik balasan untuk Neru.

"Awww, ayolah, aku'kan wali kelas dan suamimu, jadi bisakah kau berbagi sedikit saja~, Hatsune-san?" ujarnya lagi. Sekali lagi, aku mengerutkan keningku.

_Tunggu.. bilang apa dia barusan..? Wali kelas… bukan.. setelah itu… Dan… suami…? .. SUAMI?_

Seketika, aku menutup _flap _ponselku dan bangkit dari sofa sebelum aku memutar balikkan badanku untuk menatap guru _freak _itu.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan berkata, "_Heh._."

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Lanjutku, menatap guru _freak _itu dengan sinis.

"….Aku wali kelas dan suam—" Dengan cepat aku memotong perkataannya. "Wo.. wo.. wo! Berhenti disitu!"

Dengan segera, guru _freak _itu diam dan menatapku. "_Suami?_" Aku mengulangi perkataan terakhirnya. _Ukh…_ _Aku benci mengatakan kata ini… _geramku dalam hati.

"Errr…"

"Dengar, kita, **kau dan aku,** _**ditunangkan atas kehendak orang tua kita. Bukan murni dari sini.**_" ujarku, menunjuk bagian di mana jantungku berada.

Aku dapat melihat bahwa guru _freak _itu agak terkejut atau apalah. "Karena _itu, jangan angap dirimu itu __**suami dari seorang Hatsune Miku. Paham?**_" Aku menekan kata-kataku. Tanpa menunggu reaksi guru _freak _itu, aku memutar balikkan badanku dan pergi ke kamar.

* * *

In-Chan : Ha-hai… *lambai*

Miku : Hai, author kampret yang udah setahun ga nongol. =_=

In-Chan : hehe… he? OuO;;;;;

Kaito : …

Miku : *stares*

In-Chan: *sweatdrops* A-anyway, R&R please.. saia akan berusaha menyelesaikan cerita-cerita yang belum selesai. *bows


End file.
